lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Violet (The GameTime Movie)
Violet Dynamo is a main character of The GameTime Movie. Background The GameTime Movie Violet is the news reporter of FANDOM News 13 who resides in Spotify. When meeting GameTime and his friends, she agrees to help him on his quest to stop a great evil. Sly Guy NEXT Violet works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the writer and artist. She usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** Back in Fricksy Business ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Holden Tales ** Ghostly Hour Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** A Pirate's Life ** Fight Bot ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Violet is incredibly cheery, optimistic, and outgoing who likes to be around her friends. * Violet has a violent and vicious temper that should be noted when enraged, which started when she was young. * Violet is a very creative person who can write her own scripts. * Violet always supports her friends when it comes to them trying to achieving their goals. Powers/Abilities * Violet is skilled in combat when enraged. * Violet is an expert working for FANDOM, knowing every place in Wikia. * Violet can whistle very loud, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "The Piranha Plant Revolution". Weapons TBA Physical Appearance Violet has two long dark brown pigtails. Violet wears white gloves and a watch on her arm. Her red jacket is long and its ends are curled up. She also wears a blue FANDOM News 13 T-shirt. She wears a dark grey shirt and grey pants underneath. Her tall boots are hot pink and pointy. Merits * Saved Dragonbone from having a horrible reboot. ("FANDOM Con") * Made peace with her inner emotions. ("Violet: Queen of Dreams") * Directed a successful movie. ("A Sly Guy NEXT Production") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Artist/Director) * FANDOM News 13 (News Reporter) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Community Central (in Fricksy's body, Editing Mentor) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Director) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Despite being one of the cheery and optimistic characters in the Sly Guy NEXT series, Violet has a criminal record. * Arson: It is implied that Violet has burned many buildings in Wikia before in "Back in Fricksy Business". * Assault: Violet attacked ChibiTime and Crowley in "Violet: Queen of Dreams". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. She got in a fight with Abby in "Camp Downfall". Violet accidentally punched her friend in the face when he snuck up on her in the same episode. Violet kicked Khromus' leg and a bunch of cosmetians in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Assault: Violet tried to harm and attack GameTime in "FANDOM Con" and "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". * Attempted Murder: She tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, she was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * False Imprisonment: Violet and ChibiTime mistakenly imprisoned a citizen for littering as cops in "Cop Academy". * Kidnapping: Violet kidnapped The Worker and forced him to help paint the studio with Professor Magnesium in "GameTime's Day Off". * Murder: Violet killed a zombie using a bat during the events of “GameTime of the Dead” in “The Miserable Clip Show Episode”. Violet disabeled a bunch of security robots by shooting soda at them in "Back in Fricksy Business". * Sedition: Violet joined Princess Bad Piranha Plant’s rebellion against Bowser in “The Piranha Plant Revolution”. Relationships Friends RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Officer Lawson Spot Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically Fricksy Business, Abby, and Officer Smith for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Brunette Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Red Clothes Category:Killers